pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Torterra
Torterra is the / -type Starter Pokémon of the Sinnoh region, evolved from Grotle and Turtwig. Biology Physiology Torterra is a huge, four-legged turtle Pokémon. Torterra is mostly dark-green above the midsection. It has a dark-green shell on its back which is rimmed with a white band, its head and part of its body underneath its shell. Underneath its midsection Torterra's body is brown and appears to be wood or dirt, this includes its legs, although the three toes on each foot appear to be composed of rock. Its most noticeable feature is the tree which has evolved/grown from Turtwig's twig and Grotle's shrub. Three spiked rocks line its back, part of its shell appears to be covered in dirt, which gave the 'Terra' part of its name, meaning 'earth' in Latin. Torterra has a short, pointed tail. It has two silver spikes on either side of its huge head and a black, kite-shaped nose. Evolution Torterra is the evolved form of Grotle as of level 32. Torterra is the final evolution of Turtwig. Game Info Statistics Pokédex Entries |border= |gen=IV |diamond=Small Pokémon occasionally gather on its unmoving back to begin building their nests. |pearl=Groups of this Pokémon migrating in search of water have been mistaken for "moving forests". |platinum=Some Pokémon are born on a Torterra's back and spend their entire life there. |heartgold=Ancient people imagined that beneath the ground, a gigantic Torterra dwelled. |soulsilver=Ancient people imagined that beneath the ground, a gigantic Torterra dwelled. |black=Some Pokémon are born on a Torterra's back and spend their entire life there. |white=Some Pokémon are born on a Torterra's back and spend their entire life there. |black 2=Some Pokémon are born on a Torterra's back and spend their entire life there. |white 2=Some Pokémon are born on a Torterra's back and spend their entire life there. |x=Ancient people imagined that beneath the ground, a gigantic Torterra dwelled. |y=Small Pokémon occasionally gather on its unmoving back to begin building their nests.}} Locations |border= |diamondpearl=Evolve Grotle |dprarity=None |platinum=Evolve Grotle |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Trade |hgssrarity=None |xy=Transfer |xyrarity=None }} Side Game Locations |border= |PMD2=Mystifying Forest (B1F-B13F) Mystery Jungle (B1F-B29F) |Ranger2=Vien Forest }} Learnset }} | |Tough|2}} | |Tough|0}} | |Cute|2}} | |Smart|1}} | |Cool|0}} | |Cute|2}} | |Smart|1}} | |Cool|0}} | |Tough|0}} | |Tough|3}} | |Cool|1}} | |Tough|2}} | |Smart|0}} | |Smart|0}} | |Tough|2}} | |Cute|1}} | |Cute|2}} }} Sprites |bgcolor= |dpspr = Torterra_GenIV.png |dpsprs = Torterra_Shiny_GenIV.png |hgssspr = Torterra_GenIV.png |hgsssprs= Torterra_Shiny_GenIV.png |ptspr = Torterra_GenIV.png |ptsprs = Torterra_Shiny_GenIV.png |IVback = Torterra_Back_GenIV.png |IVbacks = Torterra_Back_Shiny_GenIV.png |bwspr = Torterra BW.gif |bwsprs = Torterra_Shiny_BW.gif |Vback = Torterra_Back_BW.gif |Vbacks = Torterra_Back_Shiny_BW.gif |xyspr = Torterra_XY.gif |xysprs = Torterra_Shiny_XY.gif |VIback = Torterra_Back_XY.gif |VIbacks = Torterra_Back_Shiny_XY.gif }} Appearances Anime Trainers with a Torterra *Paul *Ash Manga In the Pokémon adventures manga, Dia owns a Torterra. Trivia *Sometimes small Pokémon will live in the tree on its back. **Mostly and -type Pokémon will live in the tree on its back. *Groudon and Torterra share the same species. Both are classified as "Continent Pokémon". Etymology Torterra is probably named from "Tor'''toise" and '''Terra, which means earth in Latin. Gallery 389Torterra_DP_anime.png 389Torterra Dream.png 389Torterra_Pokémon_Battle_Revolution.jpg 389Torterra_Pokémon_PokéPark.jpg Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Large Pokémon Category:Heavy Pokémon